Ondolemar
|Base ID = }} Ondolemar is a Thalmor Justiciar located in the Understone Keep within the city of Markarth, the capital of The Reach. Background Ondolemar is the head of the Justiciars in Skyrim, and is charged with advancing Thalmor interests in Skyrim's major city of Markarth, seeking to persecute all Talos worshippers within the city. He resides in Understone Keep, where he paces back and forth near the Jarl's throne under the escort of two Thalmor Soldiers. When the Stormcloaks attack Markarth, he is nowhere to be seen. Personality When spoken to, he speaks of his belief in the superiority of Mer over Men, of his contempt of the Empire, and of his belief that Talos does not deserve a place within the pantheon of the Divines, as Talos was a human before his ascendancy. He firmly believes that all Talos worship in Skyrim can be purged, despite the "stubbornness" of the Nords. Interactions If the Dragonborn has been killing Justiciars before meeting Ondolemar, he may attack on sight, and the city guards may not intervene. If Ondolemar dies or is killed, a courier may deliver a Letter of Inheritance to the Dragonborn from Ondolemar, provided that his personal quest was finished beforehand. The amount bequeathed is 100 , 10 of which is taxed by the Jarl's court. Search and Seizure Ondolemar sends the Dragonborn to locate evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship. Complying with his request grants a leveled amount of gold and Ondolemar's friendship, which can be utilized later if so desired. Diplomatic Immunity He can also appear at Elenwen's party at the Thalmor Embassy, and may offer them assistance in the form of a distraction. He can be persuaded to accuse Razelan of speaking foully of the Thalmor. Fate If the Dragonborn has sided with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War, or has surrendered Markarth to them during the Season Unending negotiations, a coffin in Understone Keep's Hall of the Dead can be found which contains Hooded Thalmor Robes and Ogmund's Amulet of Talos (provided it was stolen for Ondolemar). This suggests that the Thalmor Justiciar was either slain during the Stormcloaks' invasion of Markarth, or that he was executed shortly thereafter. Dialogue Search and Seizure "You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it." :You're not from Markarth, I take it? "As if this craggy, wretch of a city could give birth to a superiorly bred Mer such as myself. No, I'm not from Markarth. I was sent here to lead the Thalmor's interests in this corner of Skyrim. It's my mission to root out all Talos worship in this city." ::Why are you after Talos worshippers? "It's a religious matter. The Thalmor do not recognize Talos as a god. He was only a man, and does not deserve to a place in our pantheon. The Empire has agreed to accept our beliefs, and its citizens have a responsibility to cease their heretical worship. You're awfully inquisitive, aren't you? I like that. Perhaps you'd care to solve a little problem I'm having?" :::I'm interested. What is it? "Ogmund the skald. He's old, respected, and I know for a fact that he worships Talos in his home. But the Jarl has been hesitant to call for his arrest. I want you to break in to his home and find evidence." (After retrieving the Amulet of Talos, the following option becomes available.) ::::I found the amulet in Ogmund's house. "Ah, there we have it. This will be all I need to have Ogmund taken care of. I would like to personally thank you on behalf of myself and the Thalmor for your assistance. Here, for your work." :::Not right now. "Hmph. Fine." :Who are the Thalmor? "We're the ruling body of the Aldmeri Dominion. Saviors of Mer. Victors of the Great War. The Empire exists because we allow it to exist, and I'm here to make sure the Jarl of Markarth remembers that." ::What do you mean "saviors of Mer"? "The Thalmor saved all of Elven-kind during the Oblivion Crisis. We've been watching over our lands for 200 years. We re-founded the Aldmeri Dominion, an alliance between us and our Bosmer cousins. You might know them from their common name. Wood elves. We intend to prove the superiority of Mer over Man, one century at a time." "Until next time." Diplomatic Immunity "It's only a matter of time before your whole rotten Empire collapses of its own decay. No offense." :What brings you to this party? "There are those in the Empire who would wish to evade their obligations to help root out the Talos heresy. Fortunately, those most opposed to the Emperor's wise policy have now branded themselves traitors as well as heretics. I am here to remind the ruling classes of Skyrim that their loyalty to the Emperor requires cooperation with the Thalmor." :Can there truly be peace between the Thalmor and the Empire? "There is peace now, and that peace will continue for as long as it suits our needs. But make no mistake, this is not a peace forged out of necessity between rival nations of equal strength. It is more like the calm between storms. And the next storm, I think, will be far deadlier than the last." :What are your duties here in Skyrim? "I lead the Justiciars. We are charged with enforcing the ban on Talos worship. Nords can be quite stubborn. They're slow to change their ways, and we find more heretics every day. But mark me well -- I will purge the heresy from this land as surely as the flame burns the flesh from the bone." ::I need your help with something. "What is it, my friend?" :::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes."This is very irregular. I trust that whatever you're doing doesn't compromise my position in any way?" ::::Never mind."Don't presume upon our friendship. My first loyalty is to the Thalmor, as you well know." ::::I promise. Just a joke I want to play on someone. (Persuade) :::::"Hmm. Very well. I'm putting my reputation on the line for you." (success) :::::"This is neither the time nor place for such things. I'm surprised you would ask it of me." (failure) Spells Ondolemar knows the following spells: Destruction *Lightning Cloak *Sparks *Firebolt *Ice Spike *Lightning Bolt Restoration *Fast Healing *Steadfast Ward Alteration *Ironflesh Quotes *''"You have the honor of addressing a member of the Thalmor. Bask in it."'' *''"It's only a matter of time before your whole rotten Empire collapses of its own decay. No offense."'' ―During Diplomatic Immunity *''"The Dominion is here, and we are watching you."'' *''"The Thalmor know how to deal with Talos worshippers."'' *''"If you see any signs of Talos worship, it's your obligation to report them to me."'' *''"The Aldmeri Dominion is the only thing keeping the Empire on its feet."'' *''"This war is such nonsense. All this trouble over their false human god."'' *''"None of these people cares a whit about the religious aspects of this war. Another sign of the degeneracy of your Empire."'' ―During Diplomatic Immunity *''"At least Ulfric's men are willing to fight for their principles, barbaric as they may be."'' ―During Diplomatic Immunity *''"It's a necessary part of my job to mix with the upper classes of Skyrim, such as they are."'' ―During Diplomatic Immunity Trivia *Completing Diplomatic Immunity after his side quest makes him speak to the Dragonborn with disdain, rather than in a friendly manner. If the Dragonborn has completed Diplomatic Immunity and then gives him Ogmund's amulet, he will still be friendly. *Killing Ondolemar in front of witnesses will only result in a 40 gold bounty for assault. *If Ondolemar is killed and then Dead Thralled, his Thalmor Soldiers will follow him around Markarth. However, attacking non-hostile characters will cause the soldiers to turn hostile. *If Markarth is handed over to the Stormcloaks during the quest Season Unending, he may still walk around with his soldiers as if it is still controlled by the Empire. *Ondolemar will only provide a distraction during Diplomatic Immunity if he has been helped beforehand, and if the player convinces him that they only want to play "a joke" on someone. Note that a 50 in Speech is needed to convince him to help. *Ondolemar is the only member of the Thalmor to also utilize frost-based magic, as all other Thalmor only use shock and fire Destruction spells. *Killing anyone in Understone Keep, including the dogs, will make Ondolemar and his soldiers (as well as the rest of the Keep) hostile, even though he is a member of the Thalmor and openly states his dislike of the Empire. Sneaking and undetected, or having a follower kill, is the only way to prevent hostilities. *Although he asks the player to report any worship of Talos to him, it is impossible to tell him of the temple of Talos just down the hill, or any other signs of Talos worship other than the quest he sends the player on. *Ondolemar's mouth is unique to him, and as such it is not available for use in character creation. *Surprisingly, refusing to help him persecute Ogmund actually doesn't result in hostility. Saying, "Not right now." when he asks for help merely causes him to sneer and grumble, saying, "Hmph. Fine." If one wants to do the quest later, they will have to ask him again about Talos worship and why it is outlawed, and he will ask for the player's help once more. *Ondolemar's guards are randomized upon first visit, meaning that they will either be both men, both women, or a man and a woman. However, unlike other Thalmor Justiciars, their equipment does not level with the player, i.e., if the player waits until levels 36+ to visit Understone Keep, the Thalmor guards will not be wearing Glass Armor and wielding Glass Weapons, but still use Elven Light Armor and Steel Weapons. Appearances * de:Ondolemar es:Ondolemar fr:Ondolemar pl:Ondolemar ru:Ондолемар Category:Skyrim: Thalmor Members Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Warlocks